Picnic ad Hanging Rock
Picnic ad Hanging Rock è un film del 1975, diretto da Peter Weir e tratto dall'omonimo romanzo della scrittrice australiana Joan Lindsay. Trama Il giorno di San Valentino dell'anno 1900 un gruppo di ragazze dell'aristocratico e vittoriano collegio Appleyard, a una cinquantina di chilometri da Melbourne in Australia, compiono una gita picnic ai piedi dell'immenso gruppo roccioso di Hanging Rock. Nel pomeriggio quattro di loro (Miranda, Marion, Irma, Edith) si allontanano dal gruppo per esaminare più da vicino le rocce. Quando è ormai il tramonto, Edith torna indietro in evidente stato di shock gettando grida isteriche, priva di memoria dell'accaduto. Nello stesso momento il gruppo si accorge che l'insegnante di matematica, Greta McCraw, è scomparsa. La polizia compie intense ricerche sulla roccia senza trovare alcun indizio delle tre scomparse. Nel frattempo un giovane gentiluomo inglese in vacanza in Australia, Michael Fitzhubert, che aveva scorto le ragazze durante il picnic, ossessionato dal ricordo della bellezza di Miranda, parte alla loro ricerca insieme al suo domestico Albert. Michael resta la notte da solo sulla Hanging Rock in preda a visioni e presentimenti. Il mattino dopo Albert, preoccupato dell'assenza del ragazzo, torna alla collina e lo trova ferito e in preda ad uno stato di shock, anche lui incapace di ricordare alcunché, tranne il fatto che c'è qualcuno ancora sulla roccia. È Albert a tornare immediatamente sulla collina, dove trova Irma, svenuta, ferita, con le unghie spezzate e i piedi misteriosamente puliti, nonostante siano passati ben otto giorni dalla sua scomparsa. Anche la ragazza, però, non ricorda nulla dell'accaduto. La tragedia di Hanging Rock si ripercuote sulla vita di tutti coloro che in qualche modo erano entrati in relazione con le ragazze, da Michael ed Albert alle insegnanti del collegio, dalla piccola Sarah che si suicida gettandosi da una torre del collegio all'arcigna direttrice Ms. Appleyard che muore cadendo dalla Hanging Rock, forse suicida o forse per incidente. Il mistero di Hanging Rock non sarà mai risolto. Note Noto anche con i titoli Picnic a Hanging Rock, Picnic ad Hanging Rock - Il lungo pomeriggio della morte e Il lungo pomeriggio della morte, il film è una pellicola drammatica anche se per alcune atmosfere si trova ai confini dell'horror. Anche se, ad occhi inesperti, il film può apparire noioso e privo di sensatezza, esso possiede in realtà una grande qualità sotto il punto di vista filosofico che lo rendono un film altamente sopra la media. Troviamo il celeberrimo quanto antico confronto tra natura e civiltà, ove però la civiltà è inesorabilmente schiacciata dalla natura noi umani non possiamo capire cosa ci celano i domini della natura. In sintesi il film è una riflessione, un punto interrogativo della natura. I temi sono volutamente ambigui nel senso che non esiste la possibilità di una lettura univoca dei molti simboli che si caricano in tal modo di suggestività e per la curiosità e per l'emotività dello spettatore. A livello psicologico può essere il desiderio di un mondo o di mete che sono al di là della realtà concreta, e quindi utopia; oppure, tendenza alla liberazione da una cultura rigida, inflessibile e arida (il collegio 'all'inglese' e il puritanesimo vittoriano). A livello sociologico si può leggere una contestazione di modi di vivere basati sull'apparenza e sulla sperequazione, sulla tradizione anziché sulle realtà imposte dall'evoluzione. Il film, trasmesso per la prima volta all'Hindley Cinema Complex di Adelaide l'8 agosto 1975, ha fatto conoscere il regista Peter Weir in tutto il mondo ed è stato uno dei primi film australiani ad ottenere visibilità internazionale, acquisendo anche un certo successo commerciale. Il film di è fedele nello svolgimento della storia e nell'atmosfera del romanzo, anche se necessariamente alcune parti sono state omesse o ridotte (per esempio la vicenda di Albert e della sorella Sarah, la morte della signorina Lumley). Inizialmente si era pensato ad Ingrid Mason per il ruolo di Miranda, la Lambert dichiarò in un'intervista di aver avuto la parte non per l'abilità come attrice, ma perché più magra della prima scelta."It's been no picnic", interview with Anne Lambert. Webpage found 2008-04-25. La Mason rimase comunque nel cast nel ruolo di Rosamynd. Per pura coincidenza, la troupe arrivò sul set di Adelaide per iniziare la lavorazione del film il 14 febbraio 1975, proprio il giorno in cui inizia la storia sia nel libro che nel film. Il film venne girato sia ad Hanging Rock che ad Martindale Hall, nell'Australia Meridionale, che fu usata per rappresentare Appleyard College. La voce di alcune delle studentesse, interpretate da attrici novelle, vennero doppiate da professioniste. La cosa fu tenuta nascosta e infatti i doppiatori non furono accreditati nel cast.Simply Australia "Picnic At Hanging Rock: The Unseen Voices" In onore al successo del film, e alla sua grande fama, Picnic ad Hanging Rock viene trasmesso ogni anno durante un grande picnic ad Hanging Rock, Victoria, il giorno di San Valentino. Esistono alcune voci che affermano che il 14 febbraio 1900 siano effettivamente scomparse quattro ragazze ed un'insegnante nei pressi di Hanging Rock. Solo una delle ragazze sarebbe poi stata ritrovata una settimana dopo completamente svuotata di memoria, in stato di shock e con strani segni addosso. Molti testimoni riferirono inoltre di avere avvistato strane luci e strane nuvole prima e dopo della scomparsa delle ragazze. Nonostante queste affermazioni, le ricerche sui giornali dell'epoca non hanno trovato alcun riscontro della faccenda. In mezzo a tanti miti e poche realtà, va segnalato però un un avvenimento strano avvenuto durante le riprese on location del film ad Hanging RockIl tempo si fermò quel giorno ad Hanging Rock: il 14 Febbraio 1975, durante le riprese, gli orologi del cast e della troupe improvvisamente impazzirono. Durante un'intervista, il produttore esecutivo Patricia Lovell disse: Lo stesso regista Peter Weir e la sua troup hanno dichiarato di aver addirittura avvertito una sensazione di svuotamento della propria energie fisica o la presenza di una forza respingente. In Italia il film uscì nel luglio 1976 e venne presentato in anteprima al Taormina Film Festival. Il film viene parodiato nel film ''My Left Sock (2003). Box Office Picnic ad Hanging Rock incassò, nella sola Australia, $5.120.000,[http://film.vic.gov.au/resources/documents/AA4_Aust_Box_office_report.pdf Film Victoria - Australian Films at the Australian Box Office] che equivale a 30.003.200$ del 2009. Director's cut Nel 1998 uscì il director's cut del film. Ma al contrario di molti registi che nei director's cut inserisco scene tagliate in fase di montaggio, Peter Weir scelse di tagliare sette minuti del film che egli considerava inutili al fine della storia e che rendevano il film troppo lungo. Tuttavia ha anche aggiunto due brevi scene originariamente tagliate. DVD e Blu-ray La prima versione di Picnic ad Hanging Rock editata in DVD è datata 3 novembre 1998 ed uscì negli Stati Uniti ed in Canada. La versione del film contenuta nel DVD è quella director's cut. Il 30 giugno 2008 il film uscì nel Regno Unito sottoforma di un cofanetto contenente tre DVD. Il cofanetto comprende sia la versione director's cut sia la versione originale del film. Tra i contenuti speciali vi sono inoltre interviste con il cast tecnico e con l'autrice del libro Joan Lindsay, gallerie fotografiche, un documentario di 120 minuti sul film e altre scene tagliate del film. Tale cofanetto uscì anche in Blu-ray il 26 luglio 2010. In Italia, invece, uscì per la prima volta in DVD nell'ottobre del 2005 con la rivista Ciak. Tale DVD propone una versione inspiegabilmente mutilata della scena in cui M.lle De Portiers accompagna Irma a conoscere i due giovani che l'hanno salvata. Prima incontrano Albert che, in tutta onestà, non si prende alcun merito attribuendolo per intero al signorino Michael, quindi, poco dopo, incontrano Michael che porta ancora i segni fisici ed emotivi di quelle ore trascorse sulla roccia. Il giovane ed Irma passeggiano, accompagnati a debita distanza da M.lle De Portiers, poi Michael decide di portarla a fare una gita in barca con il chiaro intento di allontanarsi da orecchie indiscrete, anche le nostre. Qualsiasi cosa si dicano, Weir non ne da conto mostrandoci solo i due giovani alquanto sconvolti dopo il colloquio, con questo insinuando o confermando il dubbio che Irma ricordi più di quanto dichiari. Usciranno poi in Italia altre due versioni del film in DVD, una editata dalla Mondo Home Entertainment ed una dalla Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Attualmente il film risulta essere fuori catalogo. References Locandina Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:film australiani